


The Only Part Of My Day That I Look Forward To

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Computer Tech Theo Raeken, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, How to Get Away With Murder - Freeform, Law Student Derek Hale, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together, Without All The Murder, and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek is a stressed out law student that isn't interested in anything serious in the romance department. He's fine with his string of casual hook ups. Even when he starts sleeping with Theo Raeken, it's never meant to be more than sex. Except of course things are never that easy and somewhere along the way Derek has to go and fall for him.





	The Only Part Of My Day That I Look Forward To

**Author's Note:**

> I blame seeing pictures of Jack Falahee and Tyler Hoechlin next to each other on Pinterest. Which led to a spiral about Therek being a less angsty version of Coliver. This is the result.

When it starts, it’s not anything serious. It’s just sex, plain and simple. There’s nothing else to it, and that’s the way Derek prefers it. He doesn’t do relationships. He’s fine with being casual. That’s all he needs. He’s fine with the simplicity of fucking and being fucked. It’s easier that way.

When he falls into bed with Theo Raeken for the first time it’s nothing more than a hookup. In fact they never even make it to actual bed, or out of the supply closet he corners the younger man in. He’s there on business, and really shouldn’t even be doing it. But he’s drawn to the guy and Derek is never one to deny himself what he wants. At least not in this department. Other areas? Sure. But not this.

It’s rare that Derek finds himself going back. Even when the sex is amazing he tries to keep it strictly one time and then that’s it. It’s safer that way. There’s no chance of anyone getting attached. It’s happened before and it got messy. He’s learned his lesson. Which is why it’s so strange that he finds himself wanting to contact Theo again. Somehow the IT intern has gotten under his skin.

Which is the only explanation he was for suddenly finding himself in the guys apartment, with his hands fisted in the sheets of his bed as Theo fucks him. He has a feeling he’s about to be screwed in more ways than one but he doesn’t know how to stop it. He’s not sure if he even _wants_ to.

It continues after that. More often than not Derek finds himself at Theo’s apartment, panting into the sheets as Theo takes him apart in ways no one ever has before. Even when he’s the one fucking Theo, the other man has a way of driving him crazy. Just hearing the way Theo moans his name as he comes has got him off more than he’ll admit.

In a way they start becoming friends. They’ll spend time at each other’s places, most of the time having sex but it’s never just that anymore. Sometimes they’ll be watching a movie in TV or having dinner. Sure, it usually leads to sex, mostly because that’s the only way Derek can wrap his head around the whole situation. He can’t let himself admit that he actually likes Theo. That he could like the way his glasses perch low on his nose when he’s pouring over a book or his laptop. Or the way his face scrunches up when he laughs. That’s a dangerous path and Derek isn’t sure he can go down it.

It’s not until one night a few months into this whole thing that he realizes he might have to. Theo had pinned him to the bed and is placing too soft kisses to Derek’s skin. It drives him crazy but leaves him feeling open and vulnerable. There’s emotion behind the kisses and it scares the hell out of him. So of course he opens his mouth and has to screw it up.

“Come on, Theo. Just fuck me already.”

Theo stills above him and then slowly moves away from Derek, “No. And if that’s really all you want then you should go.”

“What?” Derek asks, sitting up to get a better look at Theo.

“I can’t do just sex,” Theo says, getting off the bed. “Not with you. I thought I could. But I can’t. So if that’s all you want then we should stop this now.”

“This isn’t just sex!” Derek says, feeling desperate as Theo throws his clothes at him. “It may have started out that way but it…”

“It what?” Theo asks, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at Derek. Derek hates how guarded he looks right now. He hates that he's the one that put that look there.

“The more I’ve gotten to know you, the more I’ve come to realize that I was stupid to think that it ever could be just sex,” Derek says, standing up on surprisingly shaky legs. His clothes are still clenched tightly in his hands. “Theo you deserve so much better than that. You deserve someone that loves you and wants to give you the world.”

“And you think that’s you?” Theo asks, stepping closer to Derek.

Derek laugh sounds slightly hysterical. “I don’t know. I don’t. I want to be that guy for you. But this is all new to me. I’m not used to this. Hell, I never thought I was capable of love. But… God Theo. The way I feel about you… I’ve never felt this way before. And it scares the hell out me. But for once I don’t want to run from it. Which is probably selfish of me. You deserve someone better. But I need you to know that this is real.”

Theo steps closer to Derek, not saying anything, even as he takes the clothes from Derek and throws them on the bed. He still doesn’t speak as he moves a hand to Derek’s hip and the other slowly moves from his chest up to his neck. When he looks at Derek, his face is serious, “Why don’t you let me decide what’s best for me, alright?”

Derek nods.

Theo gives him a half smile as his hand moves up to his face, his fingers brushing lightly through the scruff on his jaw. “I love you, Derek Hale. I know we have our issues to work through, but I believe we can. It won’t be easy, but the things that are worth it never are. And I think we’re worth it.”

Derek closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Theo’s, “I want to say it back.”

“You don’t have to,” Theo tells him, “Not until you’re ready. And even if you never are, I’m fine. I don’t need to hear it. There are more ways to let someone know you care than just with words.”

Derek’s eyes open, meeting Theo’s green ones. He knows Theo’s right. Since words have never really been his strong suit he does what he knows how to do. He kisses Theo, keeping it soft and chaste, wanting to show Theo just what he means to him.

“Let’s go get dinner,” Derek says.

Theo pulls back, his eyes curious. “I thought you wanted to…”

He gestures to the bed and Derek shakes his head. “Not right now. That can wait. Right now I want to take you out.”

“Like on a date?” Theo asks. “Or are you already planning to murder me?”

Derek lets out a startled laugh, “On a date, you weirdo. If we’re doing this for real then you deserve to go on a proper date,” Derek tells him. “So what do you say?”

“I say yes,” Theo says, the grin he gives him blinding. “Let’s go on a date.”

Derek can’t help but grin back. Theo just has that effect on him. “Then get dressed. And wear something nice because I am going to woo the hell out of you.”

Theo chuckles and leans in to place a kiss on Derek’s cheek. “Bring it on.” He grabs some clothes and heads towards the bathroom, probably to shower. Derek turns his head when Theo calls back to him. “Oh and Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten you have a corporate law exam coming up. We’re totally studying when we get back.”

Derek groans, “I changed my mind. Let's stay in and have sex.”

Theo laughs, loud and carefree. His face shows his amusement when he peaks his head back into the room. “Tell you what, you show me just how good your wooing skills are and then study for an hour, then I’ll blow you.”

“Deal.”

Theo shakes his head, “I thought you’d argue for more.”

Derek shrugs, “You underestimate how much I love that mouth of yours.”

Theo grins, “You can show me just how much later. Now get dressed!”

He disappears again and Derek falls back on the bed with a sigh.

It’s not until later when he’s sitting across the table from Theo, the two of them talking about classes and normal things that it hits Derek just how easy this all is. Things have always been easy with Theo, he’s just been too afraid of letting himself get too close to see it. But now he’s here, and Theo is looking at him like he’s something special. Something worthy.

“Derek?”

Derek blinks when Theo’s fingers snap in front of his face. He gives Theo a guilty smile, “Sorry about that.”

“Was I boring you that much?” Theo asks, his tone is light but Derek can see the worry there.

Derek shakes his head, and reaches across the table to take Theo’s hand in his, “Of course not. I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“You,” Derek says. “ _Us._ ”

“Good things?”

“Yeah,” Derek says, giving him a soft smile. “Definitely good things. I was just thinking about how happy I am to be here with you.”

Theo grins and squeezes his hand, “I’m happy too, Der.”

“You know, you’re the only part of my day that I look forward to,” Derek tells him. “I always knew that. Even when I was in my state of denial. I knew that if I saw you I’d feel better, no matter how shitty the rest of my day was.”

“Me too,” Theo tells him.

It’s not always easy. They have bumps and arguments, and sometimes Derek has to remind himself that it’s okay to talk about things and he doesn’t have to keep it all locked away. But there are also amazing moments, where they’re just together and laughing and teasing each other. It’s those moments that makes Derek know that this can work. Theo was right, after all. The things that matter are never easy, and oh does this matter. Which is why Derek is going to fight for it with everything he has.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
